Numerical control (NC) is the automation of machine tools that are operated by precisely programmed commands encoded on a storage medium, as opposed to controlled manually via hand wheels or levers, or mechanically automated via cams alone. Most NC today is computer (or computerized) numerical control (CNC), in which local and/or remote computers provide the data files for execution by the machine tool(s). CNC systems allow end-to-end component design to highly automated using computer-aided design (CAD) and computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) programs. The programs produce a computer file that is interpreted to extract the commands needed to operate a particular machine via a post processor, and then loaded into the CNC machines for production.
As a particular component might require the use of a number of different tools, e.g. drills, saws, etc., modern machines often combine multiple tools into a single “cell”. In other installations, a number of different machines are used with an external controller and human or robotic operators move the component from machine to machine. In either case, the series of steps needed to produce any part is highly automated and produces a part that closely matches the original CAD design.
However, CNC relies upon the settings of the machine tool or tools required to achieve a specific action with respect to the piece part are well established, characterised, and reproducible machine tool to machine tool. For example, a drill tool commanded to move a piece part 1″ (25 mm) and drill a 5/32″ (4 mm) hole into 0.25″ (6.25 mm) aluminum plate would be expected to achieve that without issue. However, cutting a 1″ (25 mm) hole in 1″ thick steel with a 1.5″ (37.7 mm) chamfered profile on one side with a 0.5″ (12.7 mm) plasma torch in a 2″ (51 mm) square well may yield unpredictable results using the standard process. However, one manufacturing facility may have solved the issue through adjustments that they have made or has established a methodology to adjust a process to accommodate tool wear. But no one else knows this and must expend their own efforts to establish improvements.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial for manufacturers to be part of a service, free or subscription for example, that provide access to updated process parameters for machine tools that reflect scenarios encountered in manufacturing operations that are unusual, outside those the machine tool vendor specified, or are completely new as new materials, machine tool elements etc. are introduced. It would be further beneficial for the other manufacturers subscribing to the service to have confidence in the machine tool settings. Accordingly, it would be beneficial if the subscription service allowed manufacturers to access verified settings where the verification is performed by the machine tool manufacturer or machine tool element manufacturer.
Other aspects and features of the present invention will become apparent to those ordinarily skilled in the art upon review of the following description of specific embodiments of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying figures.